Портгас Д. Эйс
| jname = ポートガス・D・エース | rname = По:тогасу Ди Э:су | ename = Портгас Д. Эйс | first = Глава 154; Эпизод 91 | affiliation = Пираты Белоуса; Пиковые Пираты (бывший); Семья Дадан (бывший); | occupation = Командир 2-го Дивизиона; Пират; Капитан (бывший) | epithet = | bounty = 550 000 000 (бывшая) | jva = Тосио Фурукава; Дайсукэ Сакагути (в детстве) | rva = Александр Койгеров | real name = | age = 20 (умер) | birth = 1 января | height = 185 см | dfbackcolor = DE362C | dftextcolor = FDA81B | dfname = Мера Мера но Ми | dfename = Плод Пламя-Пламя | dfmeaning = Мера Мера — звуки огня | dftype = Логия }} Портгас Д. Эйс, при рождении — был приёмным старшим братом Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо, а также сыном Короля Пиратов, Гол Д. Роджера и его любовницы, Портгас Д. Руж (оба погибли). Его опекуном стал вице-адмирал Морского Дозора Монки Д. Гарп, как просил Роджер ещё до рождения своего сына. Эйс был капитаном Пиковых Пиратов, а после этого стал командиром 2-го Дивизиона Пиратов Белоуса. Сюжет арки Импел Дауна и арки Маринфорда вращается вокруг спасения Эйса от казни Мировым Правительством. В течение этих событий, Эйс погибает от рук Адмирала Акаину. Внешность Хотя Эйс и Луффи не связаны кровными узами, Эйс внешне очень похож на Луффи. Однако, Эйс более серьёзен, а также чуть выше и мускулистый, чем Луффи. Интересно, что выражения его лица очень напоминали выражения лица Роджера в молодости. Татуировки Эйса были одним из самых примечательных особенностей его внешности. На спине у него был изображён символ Пиратов Белоуса — фиолетовые кости в форме креста, на фоне которых фиолетовый череп с белыми усами, которым Эйс очень гордился. На левом бицепсе он носил вторую татуировку — надпись "ASCE" с перечёркнутой буквой S. Буква S напоминала о той, которую использовал Сабо в своём письме к Эйсу и Луффи. Она также напоминает ту, которая присутствовала на флаге Эйса. Эйс ходил в рубашке до тех пор, пока не обзавёлся татуировкой Белоуса — после этого он предпочёл ничем не закрывать её. Единственным исключением стала одежда для Зимних Островов. Он носил чёрные ботинки, шорты до колен с шипованым ремнём и синий чехол, опоясанный вокруг левой ноги. Он также носил второй, короткий ремень с большой буквой "A" на серебряной бляхе, но он был незастёгнут. На левом бедре у него висел кинжал в зелёных ножнах. На левой руке он носил Лог Пос, красно-белый браслет и налокотник, а также татуировку "ASCE". Он носил оранжевую шляпу с двумя "весёлыми роджерами" (один весёлый и один грустный), с которой свисали две нити и доходили до груди, где образовывали большой медальон в виде черепа быка с оранжевой кисточкой, а на шее он носил красные бусы. Эйс начал носить шляпу ещё в самом начале путешествия, но потерял её на Острове Банаро в ходе битвы с Чёрной Бородой. Его нож был конфискован при аресте и больше не был одним из его атрибутов ещё в Импел Даун. Татуировка Белоуса, которой он так гордился, была уничтожена тем же ударом, который его и убил. Однако у надгробной плиты Эйса были помещены и шляпа и нож. Либо они были найдены, либо были сделаны внешне похожие копии. Во время титров в конце Второго Фильма были показаны персонажи из предстоящей Саги Алабасты. Среди прочих персонажей был представлен и Эйс в своей обычной одежде, но в совершенно неправильных цветах. В детстве Эйс был показан в двух разных майках с фразами, написанными на кандзи на лицевой стороне (такие как "невиновность" и "насилие"). В некоторых случаях они подходили к сценам, в которых были показаны. Например "независимость", когда три брата строили себе хижины для жилья. Галерея Основные Видеоигры Личность По сравнению с Луффи, Эйса было намного легче вынести, он был более образован и вежлив, что и заставило команду Луффи задуматься, являлись ли они братьями на самом деле. В то время как знавшие Роджера замечали, как Луффи похож на Короля Пиратов, Белоус объявил, что личность Эйса не напомнила ему Роджера. Похоже, что среди тех немногих вещей, которые братья делили между собой, было неприемлемое для пирата безрассудство (и бесконечный аппетит). Однако, подобно своему брату, Эйс также любил разгуляться. Заинтересовавшись кораблём Багги из-за запаха еды, Эйс решил не терять времени и угоститься. Об Эйсе были известны две шутки. Первой шуткой являлась его прогрессирующая нарколепсия; он мог внезапно заснуть во время еды или беседы, тем самым заставляя других думать, что он умер. Впервые это было в Алабасте, где окружающие подумали, что он умер пока ел. Второй шуткой была его склонность к побегу из заведения, не заплатив за еду. Как сын Роджера, Эйс всегда жил в его тени и был первым из D., кто задался вопросом о праве на своё существование, в то же время меньше всего напоминая кого-либо из D. Эйс никогда не мог смириться с тем, что его отцом являлся Роджер, даже после его осуждения и принятия Белоуса своим новым отцом. Это было прямым противоречием с Монки Д. Луффи, который сразу принял личность отца после того, как узнал, кем он являлся, и не похоже, чтобы его волновало, насколько опасным человеком является его отец. Однако, Луффи не знал о своём отце (даже о его существовании) с самого рождения. Эйс верил, что его смерть была бы вполне естественной, потому что никто не желал видеть сына дьявола (Роджера) живым. Перед своей смертью Эйс сказал, что никогда не искал славы или удачи — он лишь хотел узнать, стоило ли ему вообще рождаться, и ответ на этот вопрос, а также наличие младшего брата, за которым он обязан был присматривать, были единственными вещами, из-за которых он не хотел умирать. Он прожил свою жизнь "без сожалений", как они с Луффи пообещали друг другу. Единственным, о чем он сожалел перед смертью, было то, что ему так и не довелось увидеть исполнение мечты Луффи, во что Эйс несомненно верил, так как Луффи был его младшим братом. Эйс имел тенденцию никогда не избегать драки и объяснял это тем, что никогда не убежит от врага, который однажды заставил людей подумать, что Эйс является убийцей, но на самом деле он просто не хотел, чтобы те, о ком он заботился, пострадали. Дадан заявляла, что он унаследовал эту особенность у своего отца, Роджера, несмотря на то, что он его ненавидел. Время от времени он побеждал тех врагов, от которых ему было сказано держаться подальше, таких как Порчеми и Блюджем, из-за нескольких подобных случаев он пострадал, например в драке против Чёрной Бороды или Акаину. Эйс так же запросто мог применить насилие к тем, кто оскорблял близких ему людей. В разговоре Гарпа с Дадан выяснилось, что это относилось и к Роджеру. В детстве Эйс жестоко калечил тех, кто оскорблял его отца. Когда Акаину нанёс Белоусу оскорбление, Эйс мгновенно забыл о побеге и решил вступить в драку с Акаину несмотря на то, что члены его команды говорили ему не злиться из-за слов Адмирала. Эйс, которого сильно задели слова Акаину, в гневе атаковал Адмирала, что в конечном счёте привело его к смерти. Отношения Команды Пиковые Пираты Эйс был чрезвычайно привязан к Пиковым Пиратам, команде, которую он сам организовал. Когда он понял, что его команде не спастись от Белоуса, он создал огненную стену, чтобы они смогли убежать, оставив его наедине с Белоусом. Привязанность была взаимной; они бросили вызов Пиратам Белоуса в надежде вернуть своего капитана, но были избиты и похищены вместе с Эйсом. Пиковые Пираты вместе с остальными членами команды Белоуса оплакивали его смерть. Пираты Белоуса Сначала Эйс хотел отрубить голову Белоусу, но потерпел поражение. Белоус предложил Эйсу стать одним из его сыновей, но тот категорически отказался. Несмотря на это, Белоус взял всех членов Пиковых пиратов на свой корабль. После тщетных попыток убить Белоуса, Марко объяснил Эйсу, что Белоус любит свою команду так же, как и отец любит своих детей. Эйс решил отказаться от своей борьбы и принять символ пиратов Белоуса на спине; эта татуировка стала его самой большой гордостью и радостью. Эйс проявлял большое уважение к своему капитану. Он считал Белоуса величайшим из живущих пиратов и даже зашел так далеко, что описывал его как фигуру уровня своего отца. Эйс был командиром второго дивизиона пиратов Белоуса. Установлено, что Сатч был одним из первых членов экипажа Белоуса, который с ним заговорил, и они, по всей видимости, были хорошими друзьями. Эйс и Марко также, казалось, были друзьями. Маршалл Д. Тич, который позже стал Чёрной Бородой, когда-то служил в качестве члена 2-й дивизии под командованием Эйса. В воспоминаниях они показаны, обедающими вместе, так как они решили отпраздновать назначение Эйса командиром. Пираты Белоуса относились к Эйсу очень тепло и без колебаний пообещали спасти его от казни. На это указывает момент, когда команда кричит ему, что не простит тех, кто причинит ему боль. Белоус казалось, не заботясь отпустил Эйса для того чтобы он поймал предателя Черную Бороду. Однако, выяснилось, что Белоус сам сомневался во встрече Эйсе с Чёрной Бородой и не давал ему таких распоряжений, но Эйс упорно решил самостоятельно преследовать предателя. Несмотря на это, Белоус взял на себя ответственность за решение Эйса и заявил, что это он приказал Эйсу идти за Чёрной Бородой. Белоус немедленно мобилизовал свой экипаж и союзников, услышав о неминуемой казни Эйса. Пираты Белоуса прибыли в Маринфорд и, наряду со многочисленными союзниками, вступили в войну с дозорными и Мировым Правительством. Причина, по которой пираты Белоуса решили защищать Луффи - это то, что он был любимым братом Эйса. Семья Монки Д. Луффи thumb|left|220px|Эйс и Луффи сражаются бок о бок в последний раз. Эйс и его приёмный брат Луффи, были очень близки, как дети и остались такими, как пираты, даже после более чем трех лет разлуки. В детстве, Эйс изначально был сам по себе, враждебно относился к Луффи и злился, когда Луффи плакал. Но позже стал защищать его, особенно от Гарпа, даже оскорбляя деда в попытке защитить Луффи. Эта защитная черта остаётся в текущем сюжете. Эйс первым вмешивается, чтобы защитить Луффи от Смокера в Нанохане. Даже после смерти он продолжает защищать Луффи - попросив Дзимбея в Импел Даун присматривать за Луффи, если он умрёт. Позже, когда он обнаружил, что Черная Борода хотел убить Луффи и передать его мировому правительству, Эйс сразу предупредил его, что он не позволит ему поймать его младшего брата. Несмотря на их близость, Луффи часто злил и заставлял волноваться Эйса, делая безрассудные вещи. Потому Эйс и не сомневался в словах Хэнкок, когда она сообщила ему, что Луффи проник в Импел Даун, чтобы спасти его. Хотя Эйс часто беспокоился по поводу безрассудства Луффи, в душе он гордился прошлыми подвигами брата, а в аниме его показали слегка улыбающимся, слушающим Гарпа в тюрьме, рассказывающего о действиях Луффи на Эниес Лобби и Сабаоди. По-видимому Эйс часто делился своими историями о Луффи с другими союзниками Пиратов Белоуса (в том числе и Шичибукаем Дзимбеем). Он был очень рад, узнав, что Луффи получил свою первую награду за голову и не теряя времени показал её Белоусу. Потому, после неожиданного появления Луффи на поле битвы в Маринфорде, Марко легко узнал брата Эйса. У Эйса была привычка изображать типичное поведение хорошего старшего брата, например, просьба присматривать за младшим братом обращенная к друзьям Луффи. Он также отдал Луффи часть свой вивр карты что бы они точно смогли найти друг друга. Они уважали выбор друг друга несмотря на свои различия и понятия, утверждая что другой достаточно силен чтобы позаботиться о себе. Луффи полагал, что, если бы он волновался о Эйсе и помчался к нему на выручку, гордость Эйса не позволила бы его спасти. Таким образом, он, первоначально, оставил его в покое даже после обнаружения, что вивр карта Эйса начала тлеть. Однако, когда он узнал, что Эйс был пленен и приговорен к казни и увидел, что вивр карта Эйса почти полностью сгорела, Луффи полный решимости спасти брата отложил все свои дела, такие как возвращение на архипелаг Сабаоди для воссоединения со своими соратниками. Во время казни Эйса, стало известно что Эйс был на самом деле сыном Гол Д. Роджера, не как предполагалось ранее Монки Д. Драгона, и что его с рождения взял на воспитание Гарп. Следовательно Эйс и Луффи названные, а не родные, братья так как у них нет кровных уз. Воспоминаниях показывает Луффи и Эйса во время первой встречи маленькими детьми, это означает, что Луффи осознает этот факт. Это также показывает, что Луффи с его приметной соломенной шляпой и шрамом под глазом,встретился с Эйсом уже после знакомства с Шанксом и его отплытия с острова. Позже в воспоминании они официально назвались братьями распив саке. В беседе с Иванковым, Луффи также показывает свою осведомленность о истинном отце Эйса. Хотя пираты Белоуса и Луффи вторглись в Маринфорд, чтобы спасти его, Эйс отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти Луффи. Он полностью осознавал что будет сожжен ударом Акаину, но не колеблясь заслонил Луффи от смертельного удара. Единственное сожаление Эйса было то, что он не доживет до исполнения мечты Луффи, которая, по его мнению, непременно исполнится. Эйс умирает улыбаясь, в то время как Луффи рухнул в пучину отчаяния в связи со смертью его дорогого брата. Сабо Сабо был братом Эйса 10 лет назад. Они хотели собрав денег, совместными усилиями, купить корабль и отправиться в море. Собирательство началось за 5 лет до того момента, когда Луффи последовал за Эйсом, который шел к Сабо в Серый Терминал. Сабо был одним из двух людей, которых Эйс называл братьями. Когда Сабо "умер" из-за Saint Jalmack, Эйс пытался отомстить, но был остановлен Дадан, позже он плакал о потери их брата, он сказал Луффи, что мужчины не должны плакать. Эйс упоминает Сабо перед тем как умереть, как одну из причин, почему он когда то хотел жить. Портгас Д. Руж Руж была матерью Эйса. Она вынашивала ребенка, с целью защитить Эйса от Мирового Правительства. Эйс родился спустя один год и три месяца после смерти Роджера, из-за того, что Руж была на пятом месяце беременности, ей приходилось прибегать к неизвестным методам, (предполагалось, что она отвлекала Дозорных волей ) чтобы не родить. Незадолго до её смерти, Руж дала ему имя Гол. Д. Эйс.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Rouge names Ace "Gol D. Ace" just after his birth. Однако, в благодарность матери за её жертву, Эйс взял себе её имя.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 525 and Episode 422, Ace explains why he takes his mother's name, Portgas, over Gol. Гол Д. Роджер Было выявлено, что отец Эйса был король пиратов, Гол Д. Роджер, а не Монки Д. Драгон, как предполагалось ранее. Потому что Роджер умер прежде, чем он даже родился, Эйс чувствовал, что он не должен ему ничего, и именно поэтому он предпочел имя его матери, которая умерла защищая его. Как ни странно, хотя Эйс, казалось, не нравится отцу, воспоминания из детства Эйса показывает, что он жестоко избил всякого, кто говорил о нем плохо. В другом воспоминании, он показывает Луффи и Эйс встретились как маленькие дети, показывая, что Луффи осведомлен о том, Эйс не был его кровным братом, и что Луффи знает о личности отца Эйса. Согласно Луффи, Эйс не любил говорить об этом. К тому времени, Эйс был одним из немногих пиратов (наряду с Сквардом), которые плохо отзывались о Гол Д. Роджере, хотя у многих пиратов на 6-м уровне Импел Дауна, как известно, также были претензии к Королю Пиратов. Монки Д. Драгон Эйс знал, что Драгон — отец Луффи, но неизвестно, что он думал о нем, и наоборот. Неизвестно также, знал ли Драгон, что Эйс был сыном Роджера (до того как этот факт был разглашён Сэнгоку). Монки Д. Гарп Вице-адмирал Гарп усыновил Эйса по просьбе Роджера, который хотел что бы Эйс жил свободно, не смотря на то что он из семьи пирата. Эйс не одобрял насилие со стороны Гарпа, по отношению к Луффи, а однажды дошло до того, что он назвал Гарпа "старым куском дерьма". Гарп хотел, что бы братья стали дозорными и был в ярости, когда узнал, что Эйс стал пиратом вместо этого. Хотя Эйс и уважал "дедушку", он не верил, что он или Луффи, когда ни будь станут дозорными. Не смотря ни на что Эйс оставался при своём мнении и думал, что дозорными они стать не смогут, потому что их отцы были Мировыми преступниками. Гарп переживал за судьбу Эйса и плакал на эшафоте, из-за выбора Эйса пиратской жизни. Так же Гарп был готов убить Акаину за то, что тот убил Эйса. Кёрли Дадан Кёрли Дадан, бандитка, которая шантажировала Гарпа, стала приёмной матерью для Эйса и Луффи. Всякий раз, когда Эйс чуть ли не убивал жителей близлежащей деревни, Дадан сердилась на мальчика за его действия, на что Эйс отвечал, что сожалеет, и что его жертвы не умирали. Дадан очень устала от выходок Эйса и она бы отказалась от опекунства, если бы не Гарп. Однако, когда Знать Гоа сожгла Серый Терминал, Дадан привела свою команду в самое пекло, чтобы найти Эйса, Луффи и Сабо. Однако, так как Эйс отказался избегать боя с Блюжемом, бандиты Дадан увели Луффи в безопасное место, в то время как она сама осталась стоять рядом Эйсом. Они действительно заботились друг о друге. Когда Дадан спасла Эйса от ожогов, Эйс был готов украсть лекарство из города, чтобы вылечить её раны. Когда Эйс намеревался стать пиратом, она заплакала, когда услышала сообщение Эйса, что он благодарен ей. Эйс, кажется, понравился Дадан, и до его смерти, она попросила Луффи, сказать ему, что она скучает по нему. Когда Гарп возвращается в Ист Блю после войны Белоуса, Дадан вступает с ним в стычку, потому что он не спас Эйса. Друзья Шанкс Шанкс был в относительно хороших отношениях с Эйсом, который, кажется, очень уважал его, прежде всего за спасение его названного младшего брата, Луффи, от Морского Короля во время инцидента с бандитами Хигумы. После того как Эйс стал пиратом, он разыскал Шанкса, чтобы поблагодарить его от имени Луффи. Шанкс проявил беспокойство за Эйса, узнав, что он гонится за Чёрной Бородой. Он лично разыскал Белоуса и попытался убедить его отозвать Эйса. После оглашения о казни Эйса, было выявлено, что Шанкс лично перехватил Кайдо, другого из Йонко, так как последний попытался воспользоваться кризисом и атаковать Белоуса. Неизвестно, знает ли Шанкс, что Эйс был сыном его покойного капитана Гол Д. Роджера (до того как этот факт был раскрыт Сэнгоку). Альянс Багги и Альвиды During his pursuit of Blackbeard, Ace happened across the Big Top while Buggy and his crew were partying. Attracted by the "very strong and sweet scent" of food, Ace boarded the ship unnoticed and proceeded to help himself - Buggy did not notice his presence until, upon hearing Buggy and Alvida say that they were in pursuit of Luffy but had no clue where he was, Ace offered to give them some helpful information. Ace, being Ace, fell asleep moments later. Though Buggy's crew wanted to capture him, Buggy forbade it, knowing that Whitebeard would not hesitate to take revenge. After Ace woke up, the entire crew apparently immensely enjoyed the rest of his momentary stay (though it seems Buggy continued the party mostly out of fear). When the Buggy Pirates approached Impel Down with the intention of rescuing Buggy, Cabaji exclaimed that their captain could be sentenced to execution just like their buddy Ace. Buggy himself seems to like Ace. After meeting Luffy on Level One, he mentions that Ace, unlike Luffy, happened to be a very swell guy - they were apparently drinking buddies for a while. Buggy also told Luffy that he was very upset when he heard the news of Ace's scheduled execution. Like so many at the time, Buggy was shocked to see Ace fall to Admiral Akainu. Дзимбей Эйс и Дзимбей были врагами, когда Эйс хотел убить Белоуса, которого Дзимбей считал героем, который защищает Остров Рыболюдей. Они сражались пять дней, пока оба не рухнули от усталости. Несмотря на эту драку, они в конечном итоге стали друзьями, которые глубоко уважали друг друга. В Импел Дауне, Эйс попросил Дзимбея позаботиться о Луффи если он сам умрёт. Дзимбей поначалу отказался, но всё изменилось, когда он почувствовал уважение к Луффи и когда Эйс действительно умер. Дзимбей был готов лишиться статуса Шичибукая, чтобы сражаться за освобождение Эйса до самой смерти. Враги Маршалл Д. Тич Главным врагом Эйса является Маршалл Д. Тич, также известный как "Черная Борода" которого он выбрал, чтобы выследить и убить. Однако, как заявил Шанкс, Эйс был сильным и молодым, но тот факт, что он был назначен командующим Второй Дивизии Пиратов Белоуса волновал Шанкса, если Эйс проиграет, то это подорвёт его репутацию среди пиратов Белоуса. Шанкс приходит к выводу, что сейчас не время, чтобы противостоять друг другу. Это говорит о том, что Эйс не был готов к бою с Чёрной Бородой. Смокер Эйс так же дрался со Смокером, в момент, когда тот уже почти догнал Луффи. Силы их дьявольских фруктов нейтрализуют действия друг друга, из-за чего, ни один из них победить так и не смог. Хотя Эйс и не пытался победить. Он просто хотел выиграть время для команды Соломенной Шляпы, чтобы те успели убежать. Мировое Правительство Мировое правительство, узнав, что Эйс был сыном Гол Д. Роджера, не смогли прикоснуться к нему из-за Белоуса. После проигрыша Чёрной Бороде, Эйса передают Мировому Правительству. Оказалось, что Эйс разделил подобную судьбу с Нико Робин и Луффи. По убеждению Мирового Правительства его существование является грехом, так как он потомок «величайшего зла в мире». Акаину Эйс презирал Адмирала Акаину, потому что тот плохо отзывался о Белоусе. Когда Эйс и Луффи отступали, он спровоцировал Эйса повернуть назад и упустить шанс сбежать из Маринфорда. Эйс напал на Акаину за оскорбление Белоуса, но обнаружил, что его огонь был слабее, чем магма Акаину. В конце концов Акаину убил Эйса в бою. Сила и способности Эйс был командиром второй дивизии Пиратов Белоуса. Соответственно, он был одним из самых сильных пиратов, находящихся под знаменем Белоуса. Помимо способностей, предоставленных ему Дьявольским Фруктом, Эйс также обладал огромной физической силой. Признаки его большого физического потенциала были очевидны еще в раннем детстве, когда, будучи ребёнком, он победил несколько банд, которые говорили плохо о его отце. Эйс был очень сильным, когда покидал свой родной город (отправлялся в море). Луффи рассказывал, что он никогда не побеждал Эйса раньше, несмотря на имеющуюся силу Гому Гому но Ми (Эйс получил силу Фрукта Мера Мера но Ми после ухода в море). Эйс был обучен Гарпом , который надеялся превратить его в превосходного дозорного. Эйс продемонстрировал свою силу во время его боя с Маршаллом Д. Тичем - он выдержал удары Чёрной Бороды, которые чуть не убили его, и даже смог контратаковать. Эйс имел грозную репутацию. Он получил приглашение присоединиться к Шичибукаям, когда был еще капитаном Пиковых пиратов, хотя он отказался от этого предложения. После того как он присоединился к Белоусу, гражданские были замечены, комментируя о том, что силы Эйса были якобы "Единственными в этом мире". Мировое Правительство предоставило Чёрной Бороде положение Шичибукай после того, как тот успешно победил и захватил Эйса. Физические способности Он сражался наравне с Дзимбеем в прошлом. Они чуть не убили друг друга в борьбе, которая продолжалась в течение пяти дней, а затем Эйс пережил битву с Белоусом, которая состоялась сразу после битвы с Дзимбеем. Он был одним из немногих людей, которые были в состоянии принять "крещение" в кипящей воде тюрьмы Импел Дауна , не моргнув глазом, что считается впечатляющим достижением. Дьявольский Фрукт .]] Эйс съел Дьявольский Фрукт Мера Мера но Ми, фрукт типа логия, что дает ему огненные способности и за что он и приобрел своё прозвище "Огненный Кулак Эйс". Эйс также показывает свою силу, уничтожив несколько судов Барок Воркс без особого труда. Похоже, Эйса не волновала неспособность плавать в воде.. Он пересекал моря в одиночку на лодке, которая, похоже, была специально разработана для него, питая её огнём. Он умело посылал свою лодку под воду, когда перепрыгнул через флот Биллиардс, рассчитав время так, чтобы она появилась точно под ним. Кроме того, когда он появился на острове Барабан, снег не шёл на всём острове целый день, из-за его Мера Мера но Ми способностей. Хаки Хотя это и не изображается в основной сюжетной линии, в воспоминаниях десятилетней давности было обнаружено, что Эйсу были присущи способности бесконтрольно владеть Хаки, как это делает Луффи. Получилось ли ему заточить его в зрелом возрасте или нет, неизвестно. Уровень Хаки Эйса неизвестен, хотя и был намёк на то,что Эйс обладал Хаки. Кроме того в воспоминаниях, когда Луффи был в опасности, Эйс закричал и атакующих членов пиратского экипажа Блюджема накрыло ментальной волной, эта способность заставила людей, слабых волей, падать. Это явная черта Королевского Хаки. Оружие Эйс носил с собой нож, но он никогда не был показан в действии. Однако во флешбеках было показано, что в попытках убить Белоуса, Эйс использовал различное оружие, включая топор. Как показано во флэшбеках Луффи, в детстве Эйс использовал длинные палки. В частности во флэшбеках он был показан с длинной окровавленной палкой. История Детство с Луффи и Сабо Братские узы Отец Эйса, Король Пиратов Гол Д. Роджер, был казнен в то время как мать Эйса, Портгас Д. Руж, была по-прежнему беременна Эйсом. Она вынашивала его целых двадцать месяцев, чтобы защитить его от Мирового Правительства, поскольку они стремились стереть все до последнего, следы крови Роджера. Спустя год и 3 месяца после казни, Эйс родился в Батери на Саут Блю. Его мать умерла после родов, но дала сыну имя Эйс как того хотел его отец. Вице-адмиралу Монки Д. Гарпу Эйса было принято в тайне в качестве сына Роджера, и Эйс был перенесен на Фууша в деревню в Ист Блю. thumb|190px|Эйс смотрит на Луффи в первый раз. Эйс был оставлен на попечение друга Гарпа, Дадана. Эйс гулял по всему городу, вызывая проблемы и избивая людей, которые плохо отзывались об его отце. На определенном этапе Эйс подружился с Сабо, который был ровесником Эйса в то время. Позже, когда Гарпу надоело влияние Шанкса на Луффи, он оставил внука на Дадан. После первой встречи Луффи с Эйсом, Эйс просто плюнул на него. Эйс реагировал на Луффи со злобой, сбивая дерево вниз на Луффи. Эйс видит как Луффи идет за ним по мосту и сбивает его с моста. Он вернулся в дом Дадан без Луффи и не обращая внимания на него. Луффи вернулся через неделю. Когда Эйс уходит, Луффи следует за ним желая начать дружбу с ним. Эйс отправился в Серый терминал, где жил Сабо. Эйс и Сабо ищут деньги на пиратский корабль. Эйс передал свою часть денег Сабо, чтобы тот спрятал их в надёжном месте. Вдруг они замечают Луффи, чтобы сохранить свою тайну в безопасности Эйс предлагает убить его и Сабо соглашается. Однако, Эйсу и Сабо было трудно определить, кто должен выполнить эту задачу, так как оба из них никогда никого не убивали раньше. Они услышали, что кто-то идет, оставили Луффи и спрятались. Эйс потом понял, что человек, у которого он украл деньги из Порхеми был из пиратов Блужамен пришёл за ним. Эйс и Сабо увидели что Луффи, пропал без вести, а затем узнали, что Луффи пойман на Порхем. Оба Эйс и Сабо наблюдали, как Луффи забрали. Опасаясь, что Луффи может сказать пиратам об их тайном месте где лежат их деньги, Эйс и Сабо собрали все свои деньги из сокровища, и перенесли их в другое место. Им удалось переместить все деньги и ценности на новое место к заходу солнца. Сабо, который пошел, чтобы проверить старое место где были их деньги, сообщил Эйсу, что Луффи к удивлению Эйса ничего не сказал пиратам. Эйс и Сабо пришли, чтобы спасти Луффи и победить пиратов. Позже они узнают от Луффи, что у него нет родителей как у Эйса, и поэтому он не хочет потерять Эйса , потому-что не хочет оставаться один.thumb|Луффи как всегда плачет После этого, Луффи присоединился к Эйсу и Сабо, и вместе они начинают делать себе имя.thumb|Эйс - Сабо - Луффи в детстве thumb|left|320px|Эйс с Луффи и Сабо становятся "братьями" Эйс, Сабо, и Луффи занимаются спаррингом друг с другом, охотятся на аллигатором и избивают бандитов. В Центральном городе Гоа Королевства, трио хотели пообедать в тире, и в процессе работы, они услышали человека, называющего имя Сабо. Вернувшись в лес, Сабо рассказал, что он родился в знатной семье и человек который называл его имя был его отец. Несмотря на это, Эйс и Луффи до сих пор считают Сабо своим другом. После этого трио сделало заявление о том, что они хотят достичь в будущем, они разделили саке и стали братьями. У них по-прежнему были приключения, они охотились на животных. И в один момент у них была вечеринка с Дадан, Вуд Слеп и Макино, и неожиданно пришёл Гарп. Он постоянно их избивал при каждом посещении. Однажды, трио оказалось перед отцом Сабо и Пиратами Блюджима. Чтобы спасти Эйса и Луффи, Сабо возвращается с отцом и Эйс взывал Сабо, что бы тот не шёл с ними. Сабо ушел в слезах. Эйс и Луффи были тогда на попечении у Пиратов Блюджима. Эйс и Луффи присоединился к Пиратам по просьбе капитана, а затем переносили грузы в отмеченных местах в "Серый Терминал" с другими пиратами. Позже, Блюджим открыл Эйсу и Луффи секрет, что грузом что они таскали были нефть и порох. Для того чтобы Серый Терминал охватило пламенем. Эйс и Луффи отреагировали на возмущение и были быстро задержаны пиратами. Блюджим сообщил им, что они больше не могут быть оставлены в живых. Позже той же ночью, Серый Терминал загорелся, Эйс и Луффи удалось освободиться от верёвки. Эйс и Луффи затем бежали, но встретили Блюджима и его команду, которые требуют, сказать, где Эйс и Сабо прятали награбленное. Эйс кратко демонстрирует Хаки, когда Блюджим говорит ему, что Сабо было только из-за него. Дадан приходит на помощь и пытается заставить Эйса и Луффи бежать в безопасное место. Эйс отказывается бежать от борьбы и Дадан остается с ним, в то время как Луффи и остальные бандиты убегают. После сожжения Терминала, Эйс вернулся с Дадан на спине. Луффи приветствует его плачем и Эйсу досадно, что Луффи действительно думал, что он мог умереть, и бьет его по голову, и говорит что "Никогда не умрет. Потому что не может оставить такую плаксу одну". Затем он рассказывает, как он и Дадан сумели победить Блюджима и к счастью, они бежали в лес и скрылись на берегу реки. Он говорил что украл медикаменты с города для поддержания жизни Дадан. thumb|200px|Эйс плачет за потерей Сабо ( Через несколько часов он объясняет Дадан, почему он не сбежал тогда назад. Когда они остались с Блюджимом, он сказал ей, как иногда ему кровь бросается в голову, и он беспокоится, что если он убежит, то он потеряет что-то большое и продолжает говорить ей, в то время как Луффи был позади него, он не мог убежать от пиратов. Позже Догура рассказывает им о том, что случилось с Сабо и возмущенный Эйс бросается на него ударами, заявив, что он не простил бы его, даже если это была шутка. Луффи и Эйс, понимают, что Сабо не был счастлив, когда он оставил их и в то время. Луффи начинает плакать, Эйс выходит избивая Дадан, и говорит кто "убил" Сабо. Дадан останавливает его и кричит на него, говоря ему, что убийца Сабо был Теньюрибито, страна где они живут дюйм чтобы успокоить его бандиты связаны Эйса до дерева в то время как Луффи всю ночь плакал. Следующим утром пришло письмо, которое было послано Сабо перед отъездом, он объясняет чтобы стать пиратом, объясняя, что к тому времени как они читают его письмо он был бы уже в море, что он надеялся, что они снова встретятся, и что он говорит Эйсу заботиться о их младшем брате. Как Эйс читает последние слова в письме, он заливается слезами. Некоторое время спустя, Эйс находит Луффи лежащего лицом вниз из-за смерти Сабо. Когда Луффи говорит Эйсу, чтобы не умереть, как Сабо, Эйс дает обещание, что он никогда не умрет ни за что. Эйс напоминает Луффи, что они дали клятву, что они станут более свободны, чем когда-либо. Двое, продолжают свое обучение чтобы стать сильнее. Луффи просит Эйса чтобы тот научил его драться что бы никогда никому не дать обижать своих друзей. Эйс и Луффи продолжают свою охоту и сражаются со зверями в лесу, и тут настало время для Эйса - ставить паруса. Путь пирата thumb|left|331px|Эйс уходит из гор "Корво" В возрасте 17 лет, Эйс выехал из гор Корво и начал свою жизнь как пират, становится капитаном Пиковых Пиратов. Год спустя он показывает Пиковым Пиратам их "Веселый Роджер". Вероятно что в это время, Эйс получил дьявольский фрукт Мера Мера но Ми. Он был приглашен в Шичибукай, хотя он и отказался. Он организовал встречу с Шанксом, он много слышал о Луффи и хотел видеть его в лицо. Как он искал что-то для Белоуса, и он столкнулся с Дзимбеем, который знал о силе Эйса и решил драться с ним для того, чтобы удержать его от Белоуса, человек он был обязан долга для защиты своего дома от острова Рыболюдей. После пяти дней боя, они оба рухнули от истощения, без победы над друг другом. Белоус, который слышал, что Эйс намерен взять его голову, внезапно прибыл со своим экипажем и Моби Диком на остров сразу после битвы между Дзимбеем и Эйсом. Белоус сказал своему экипажу, что его одного будет достаточно, и приступил к атаке экипажа Эйса. После ожесточенного боя, Эйс поднялся на ноги и отрезал Белоуса от его команды за стеной пламени. Он протестовал избиению своего экипажа , велел им бежать, когда он остановил Белоуса (Белоус назвал его развязный маленький брат). На грани смерти, Эйсу было предложено присоединиться к команде Белоуса, став одним из его "сыновей". Эйс яростно отказывался, но был нокаутирован и перенесен на корабль Белоуса тем не менее. Экипаж Эйса позже пришел отобрать своего капитана, если бы они были избиты их бы похитили и похищенных на судно с их капитаном. (Сэнгоку позже показывает, что причина Белоуса разыскивая Эйса была в том, что он понял, в то же время, как и в штаб-квартире Морского Дозора, что Эйс был сыном Роджера. Он решил взять сына своего старого соперника и поднять его, чтобы он был следующим Пиратским Королем.) Когда Эйс пришел в себя, он уже был признан одним из экипажа Белоуса. Чтобы убедиться в том, что его команда осталась жива, Эйс остался на борту корабля Белоуса, однако, во многих случаях (считая по меньшей мере, сто), он попытался убить старика, хотя каждый раз был отбит с небольшим усилием от Белоуса. В конце концов он сдался, соблазнившись описаниям Марко, они стали как сын и отец отношениям экипажа Белоуса и принял отметку Белоуса у себя на спине. Победив Дома и заставив его сдаться, Эйс был назначен на должность командира 2-ой дивизии. С Маршаллом Д. Тичем, который был одним из его подчиненным, Эйс находился в относительно хороших отношениях. Однажды Эйс решил раскрыть свою родословную Белоусу, однако тот рассмеялся, сказав, что он совершенно не похож на Роджера (по словам Сэнгоку, Белоус уже знал об этом). Когда же Эйс спросил у Белоуса, не прогонит ли он его в связи с тем, что Рождер был его врагом в прошлом, Белоус заявил, что прошлое ни имеет никакого значения, так как каждый из них "дитя моря". Затем, в один день, Тич убил своего товарища Татча, чтобы получить дьявольский фрукт Ями Ями но Ми, и убежал. В связи с тем, что пираты Белоуса жили по кодексу, согласно которому необходимо отомстить за павшего товарища, а Эйс был непосредственным командиром Тича, он был послан за убийцей. У Белоуса были плохие предчувствия и он протестовал, признавая тот факт, что для Эйса Тич мог стать слишком сильным. Несмотря на протест, от Эйса потребовали, чтобы он последовал за Тичем, заявив, что Сатч не сможет успокоиться, пока его убийцу не привлекли к ответственности, и что Тич не может уйти c неуважением к "отцу". Восхищенный преданностью Эйса своему "отцу" и долгу, Белоус отпустил своего "сына", в последствии утверждая, что это он сказал Эйсу уходить ради своей чести. Так Эйс начал свой поход за Чёрной Бородой. Сага Алабасты Воссоединение с Луффи Эйс впервые был показан на Острове Драм, где он оставил сообщение для Луффи о встрече в течение 10 дней в порту Нанохана, Алабасте. Там его представили, когда он спал в ресторане, хотя другие посетители думали, что он умер. Как только он заканчивает трапеза, его арестовывает Смокер. Несмотря на то, что они уже хотели вступить в бой, оба мужчины были отправлены в полет в стену позади них, благодаря Гому Гому но Ракета. После Эйс видит жрущего Луффи, но оказывается снова в пролете, так как Смокер захотел арестовать и мугивару. В итоге, Луффи мчится прочь из ресторана с хвостом в виде дозорного. Эйс поспевает в нужный момент, когда Смокер мог схватить Луффи. Он сказал брату бежать, в то время как будет сам драться с дозорным. После сбрасывания дозорных с хвоста, Эйс находит Луффи на Гоинг Мерри и предлагает его команде присоединиться к Белоусу, на что слышит отказ. Огненный кулак оставляет брату кусочек бумаги, которая затем оказывается Вивр-картой, из-за чего и произошла их следующая встреча. Сага Небесного Острова На корабле Багги Позже Эйс появляется в арке Джайи, где он запрыгнул на корабль Багги и пообещал показать ему дорогу к Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 25 Глава 233 и Эпизод 145, Эйс встречает Багги. Также Эйсу была посвящена мини-арка в заголовках глав манги, где после прощания с командой Багги он внедряется в базу Морского Дозора, чтобы доставить письмо родителям девушки-доярки, спасшей его жизнь. Сага Water 7 Инцидент на Банаро Несмотря на все усилия Шанкса убедить Белоуса отозвать Эйса от преследования Чёрной Бороды, Эйс в конце концов находит Пиратов Чёрной Бороды на острове Банаро, пираты в это время занимались грабежом местного населения. Эйс вступает в жестокую схватку с Маршаллом Д. Тичом. В результате этой битвы большая часть острова оказывается в руинах.Не смотря на силу Фрукта Мера Мера, Эйс не смог противостоять грубой силе и способности лишать фруктовиков силы. Эйс потерпел фиаско. Предположительно, Тич сдал Эйса правительству, за такой поступок Черная Борода получает титул Шичибукая, в то время как Эйс отправляется в самую печально известную тюрьму мира Ван Пис:Импел ДаунOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Глава 486 и Эпизод 378, Эйс заключен в тюрьму Импел Даун. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Даун Although he did not at first find out precisely what happened to Ace, Luffy discovered part of the truth in another way. After learning about Vivre Cards from pirate Lola the Proposer, he realized that the piece of paper he received from Ace was in fact one such Vivre Card. But, as Luffy took it out, he saw slowly it burning away - a sign that Ace's life-force was fading. Unaware of the urgency of Ace's situation, he assumed that he could deal with it himself, and that he would not want any help from Luffy. It was revealed that Ace was sentenced to a public execution in the plaza of Marineford, the home town of Marine Headquarters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, Ace's sentence announced. The execution is scheduled to take place a week after Luffy's triumph over the Snake Sisters on the island of Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Ace's execution date and place revealed. .]] He is next seen, with chains (presumably made of Seastone) on his feet and arms, in his holding cell in Impel Down. There he is visited by Garp, who notes that Ace is in terrible shape asks if he is still alive. Ace asks Garp to kill him, but much to his grief is told that even with his death, Whitebeard won't stop his advances. Garp states that they had angered the "Ruler of the Seas". He recalls that he'd wished Ace and Luffy would become great Marine officers instead of doing the exact opposite and becoming terrible criminals. Ace replies that, with the blood of global-scale criminals running through their veins, becoming Marines would have been impossible for the two of them. He goes on to say that he took the name Portgas from his mother, to whom he owes a great debt, but he does not care one bit for the half of his blood that came from his father - his only father is Whitebeard. Ace is later seen talking with the Shichibukai Jinbei, who so happens to share the same cell with him. Jinbei explains that he owes a great deal to Whitebeard, because in the past, his home, Fishman Island, came under continuous attacks by pirates and marines alike. Some Fishmen were even kidnapped and sold as slaves because of this. But when Whitebeard announced the island as his territory, the attacks stopped from both sides. Thus, Jinbei wishes to stop the war for fear of Whitebeard's safety. However, they are interrupted by Crocodile, who apparently was placed in a cell opposite theirs. He chuckles that many "Silver Medalist" pirates have a grudge against Whitebeard and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, after being defeated by them, and wish to kill Whitebeard or see him killed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Ace and Jinbei's conversation is interrupted by Crocodile who tells them that many like himself have a grudge against Whitebeard. Boa Hancock later visits him in his cell and (while causing a scene) cryptically informs Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down trying to save him, much to Ace's dismay.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Hancock reveals to Ace that Luffy is in Impel Down attempting to rescue him. Ace is later seen muttering for Luffy to stay away. During Luffy's fight with Magellan, Ace shakes his chains to draw the attention of the guards outside his cell and demands to know what is going on upstairs. They blankly tell him that nothing is happening.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 436, Ace is shown during Luffy and Magellan's fight. In a flash back in Chapter 590 Ace tell Jinbei (while in Impel Down) that when he met the Straw Hats, that he was no longer worried about his brother because he had Nakama he could rely on now. It is revealed that Ace is actually on Level 6, Eternal Hell. Jinbei mentions that Hancock might have been lying about Luffy, but Ace angrily denies that she came all that way just to lie to him, then apologizes. He explains that Luffy has always done crazy things to make him worry, and what's happening right now is exactly the sort of thing Luffy would do. At some point during this time, Ace asks Jinbei to look after his brother if Ace should die. Jinbei refuses, claiming he has no loyalty to people that don't interest him. Though he would later protect Luffy anyway after being impressed by his character. When the time for Ace's execution arrives, the jailers begin to make preparations for his transfer. He is shown to be with Magellan and Domino and a few other jailers. Magellan takes Ace to Level 1 with the lift before Ace, hearing a report that Luffy is on Level 6 and about to be assaulted with sleeping gas, attempts to escape back to the lift. Magellan immediately recaptures him and tells him to stop resisting since Luffy, as a pirate, was doomed the minute he stepped into Impel Down. Ace reveals that he'd been hoping that Hancock was lying and silently asks Luffy why he came. Ace is seen being handed over to the Marines and is evidently en route to Marineford, since the Vivre Card no longer points directly up from Level 6. As six hours approach to Ace's execution.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 539 and Episode 441, Domino says that Ace's transfer to the Marines is to be at 9 A.M. and Ace's execution is scheduled to be at 3 P.M. Ace is seen on the deck of the Marine battleship escorting him to Marineford, chained to a chair and given one last chance to look at the sky before his execution. The battleships arrive before the Gates of Justice, requesting permission to enter and advance to their ultimate destination.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 443, Ace is escorted to Marineford. Арка Маринфорд Перед тем как Эйса привели на платформу где его должны были казнить , он вспоминает детство, с Луффи: что они оба стоят у моря и собираются когда вырастут уйти в море и прожить жизнь без сожалений. После этого адмирал флота Сэнгоку сообщает, что мать Эйса была Портгас Д. Руж и что его отец был - Гол Д. Роджер. Далее Сэнгоку заявляет, что Белоус так же узнал что Эйс – сын Короля Пиратов, он хотел сделать Эйса Новым Королем Пиратов, несмотря на желание Эйса, отдать этот титул Ньюгейту. Сразу после этих слов появляется армада пиратских экипажей из нового света которые находились в союзе с Белоусом. Сами же пираты Белоуса (в том числе Моби Дик) Появляются в середине залива, из чего Сэнгоку понимает, что корабли были покрыты смолой и прошли под водой. Белоус лично выходит на борт корабля, что бы поприветствовать Сэнгоку, и сказать Эйсу что бы тот просто подождал пока они готовяться к битве. His past with the giant Oars Jr., an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates, is revealed, and Ace is deeply saddened when Oars Jr. is finally brought down by Gecko Moria, his outstretched hand a few yards from Ace.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555, Oars Jr's past friendship with Ace is shown as he sacrifices himself in an attempt to rescue Ace. As the battle continues, Garp comes to sit near Ace and admits that, while he will not interfere with the execution, he can't help his feelings in this matter as he considers Ace family and tearfully asks why Ace didn't lead the life that Garp wanted him to. At that moment, however, there's a huge commotion that has Ace looking up to the sky, from which he sees a ship falling down.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Garp acknowledges that Ace is family and Ace notices his brother's arrival. When the ship falls into the sea, Luffy climbs out and Ace spots him. As Luffy fights past several Marines and Gecko Moria in an effort to reach Ace, the latter can only watch helplessly. He finally snaps, demanding Luffy that he go home and that he shouldn't have come to save him. Ace, in his desperation to keep from dragging Luffy down with him, even attempts to drive him away by shouting that it's humiliating to have a "weakling" like Luffy coming to his rescue, and that he would never forgive him for this. Luffy responds by yelling that he is Ace's younger brother and, after going into Gear Third to defeat a Marine giant, states that he will save Ace even if it kills him. Ace contemplates Luffy's words, along with those of his nakama that they won't let anyone who hurt Ace live and their determination to save him. Ace comes to an important decision. He will take whatever fate the future brings: If he sees a hand reach out to him, he'll grab it, but if the white blade of justice falls on his head first he will accept it. He won't struggle anymore because it would just be disrespectful to everyone if he did. The fight continues and Ace, incapacitated, can do nothing but stare horrified as Whitebeard is stabbed by Squad. Later, when Marineford's walls raised up to prevent the pirates from further penetrating the plaza, Luffy devises a plan to bypass the siege walls with the help of Jinbei's water-launching abilities. Ace is horrified as he sees Luffy standing face-to-face with the three Admirals, believing that he does not stand a chance at taking down all three of them at the same time. Sengoku orders Ace to be executed; as Ace braces himself, he is saved by Crocodile, who knocks the two guards away, much to everyone's shock and surprise. He later watches as Whitebeard and Oars Jr. successfully enact their plan, which brings almost all of the Whitebeard Pirates into the plaza, not far from the execution platform. He is horrified when Oars Jr. is brought down for a second time by cannon fire. He is later seen noticing that Garp has joined in the battle after Garp punches Marco while the latter is in his Phoenix form while attempting to rescue Ace. Ace flashes back to his past when some thugs whom he knew insulted Gol D. Roger. Ace beat them until they were half dead because of what they had said. He went on to remember being scolded for his actions and continuing to ask about Roger, only to hear many horrible things about his father. Ace is then seen sitting on a shore, along with Garp, asking if he should really have been born. Garp's response is that he could only find out by living. Back in the present, Ace, seeing how his comrades, little brother, and father are risking their lives to save him. In tears, he finally realizes that he desperately wants to live. The battle takes a turn for the worse; Marco, caught by kairoseki handcuffs, is shot through the chest by Kizaru; Jozu is frozen and his right arm shattered by Aokiji; and Whitebeard suffers several serious wounds, including a molten punch to the chest by Akainu. Ace stares in horror as Whitebeard states that he cannot die until he secures a future for his sons. Sengoku then orders the execution of Ace once again and Ace closes his eyes in resignation as the executioners prepare to decapitate him. At the last moment, Luffy releases a huge burst of Haōshoku Haki; the executioners, as well as a number of pirates and marines, lose consciousness. Ace stares in disbelief at his little brother, as he had no idea that Luffy possessed such a powerful kind of Haki. As Luffy approaches the scaffold, Garp blocks his path. Luffy is at first reluctant to engage his grandfather, but when it becomes clear that Garp will not move, he activates Gear Second. Just as he throws a punch at Luffy, Garp suddenly recalls the images of Luffy and Ace as young children, and the sight of Ace tearfully realizing his desire to live. Garp's hesitation allows Luffy to counterpunch, sending him flying away from the execution platform and crashing into the ground. Just as Luffy is about to unlock Ace's handcuffs, Kizaru destroys the key with a long-distance laser - meanwhile Sengoku has activated his Devil Fruit ability and is determined to carry out Ace's execution himself with a massive punch. Suddenly, Mr. 3, disguised as one of the executioners, regains consciousness. He then forms a huge Candle Wall while Luffy goes into Gear Third and to take Sengoku's punch with his Giant Fuusen. The force of the blow causes the execution platform to collapse. With the help of Mr. 3, who makes a duplicate key out of wax, Luffy frees Ace in mid-air moments before the other Marines fire at the platform, causing it to explode. {C}Now able to use his Mera Mera no Mi powers, Ace escapes the explosions with Luffy and Mr. 3 in tow by wrapping his flames into a tunnel, all the meanwhile scolding Luffy for never listening to anything he ever says, for always being so reckless and inconsiderate to his advice, and for always overdoing things. His newly-gained freedom causes a considerable morale boost amongst the survivors of the assembled pirate army. Witnessing the two brothers' coordination as they fight off the Marines side-by-side, Vista remarks that Ace and Luffy have perfect teamwork. Ace comments that Luffy has gotten stronger, to which Luffy replies that a day will come when he surpasses Ace. Ace tells Luffy to let him cover for him until that day, and leaps forward to block Admiral Aokiji's Pheasant Peck attack. He and Luffy are shocked when Whitebeard announces that he is staying behind as he yells his Captain's Final Order. {C}Ace seems to accept the fact that Whitebeard is determined to stay behind; Whitebeard asks Ace if he was a good father, and laughs heartily when Ace answers "of course". He and Luffy begin to escape with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates, but when Admiral Akainu provokes him by insulting Whitebeard, calling him a failure, Ace stops and turns back. He clashes with Akainu in fury, but Ace's fire is outmatched by Akainu's magma, so much so that his arm his badly burned. Akainu attempts to strike down the defenseless Luffy, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. thumb|Эйс умер с улыбкой. {C}The remaining fragment of the Vivre Card that he gave to Luffy rapidly disintegrates into ash as everyone looks on in shock. Knowing that his innards had been charred to cinders, Ace thanks his family and friends for loving him with the last of his breath. He dies smiling, satisfied with his life.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Ace dies in Luffy's arms after thanking him and his comrades for loving him. Later, he is seen surrounded by marines, his body covered by a sheet. Послевоенная Арка После, когда появились пираты Красноволосого, Шанкс прекратил войну и попросил, что бы тела Белоуса и Эйса были переданы пиратам, что бы те мирно отплыли. Адмирал Сэнгоку дал добро, не смотря на то, что вице-адмирал Доберман хотел получить головы пиратов, как символ победы Морского Дозора над ними. Эйс, так же как и Белоус, был похоронен на неизвестном острове, где-то в Новом Мире.Его шляпа, ожерелье и нож были повешены на его могилу, которая была помещена рядом с могилой Белоуса. Их могилы были усыпаны цветами и мечами, когда остольные члены экипажа стояли по обе стороны и отдавали честь погибшим. One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 590, Portgas D. Ace is finally buried, alongside Edward Newgate on an island in the New World by the Red-Haired and Whitebeard Pirates. Два года спустя Наследие Основные сражения * Портгас Д. Эйс и Сабо против Порчми * Портгас Д. Эйс против Монки Д. Луффи (многократно) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Сабо (многократно) * Портгас Д. Эйс и Кёрли Дадан против Блюджема * Портгас Д. Эйс против Дзимбея * Пиковые Пираты против Эдварда Ньюгейта * Портгас Д. Эйс против Эдварда Ньюгейта (около ста раз) * Портгас Д. Эйс против. Дома и его команда (непоказанно) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Смокера * Портгас Д. Эйс против флота Биллионс * Портгас Д. Эйс против Джизуса Бёрджесса и Ван Огера * Портгас Д. Эйс против Маршалла Д. Тича * Портгас Д. Эйс и Монки Д. Луффи против Морского Дозора * Портгас Д. Эйс против Адмирала Аокидзи * Портгас Д. Эйс против Адмирала Акаину Сражения в филлерах *Портгас Д. Эйс против Нагури *Портгас Д. Эйс, Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо против гигантского тигра *Портгас Д. Эйс, Монки Д. Луффи и Сабо против людей Блюджема *Портгас Д. Эйс и Татч против Братьев Декалван (за кадром) * Портгас Д. Эйс и Монки Д. Луффи против Биллионс (В Нанохане) * Портгас Д. Эйс против Скорпиона * Портгас Д. Эйс против охраны Импел Дауна (Импел Даун) Различия Аниме и Манги Арка Алабасты Когда Эйс встречает команду Луффи в первый раз он даёт им свою листовку и вскоре уходит. Однако в аниме увеличено его время прибывания в команде, он путешествует с Мугиварами некоторое время. Мера Мера но Ми В манге неизвестно, может ли Эйс зажечь что-либо не выстреливая огнём. Но в аниме он поджигает сигарету Санджи просто указав на неё пальцем. Мечты Арка Маринфорд Товар thumb|Фигурка Портгаса Д. Эйса Фигурка Эйса часто присутствует в наборах. Например в Portrait of Pirates и в One Piece Full Color R Gashapon. Эйс вместе с Луффи так же представлены в виде брелоков для телефонов. Ранний One Piece Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Ace's manji is very similar to a swastika. To avoid confusion between the two symbols and avoid slander for being a Nazi, this was changed to crossbones in the shape of a "cross" in the original Japanese anime and later in the manga also. This change was also done in the Shonen Jump serialization of the English manga, but was left unedited in the actual volumes. Because of the increase in the number of anime and manga being adapted for sale outside of Japan, this has become a common occurrence amongst mangaka and publishers alike to avoid the manji symbol. Ace's back tattoo is left intact in the English dub, despite 4Kids previous edits to crosses. At the same time Ace also promotes his tattoo to Luffy, something which is truly considered odd by 4Kids standards. In the 4Kids version of the anime, Ace's shoulder tattoo signifying his name is edited out, as he is referred to there as "Portgaz D. Trace", though in the edited for TV FUNimation dub it is retained, they reverted his name to the proper "Portgas D. Ace" for the DVD Dub. He appears in One Piece Grand Adventure, once again without the tattoo on his arm. Другие появления Другие Медиа thumb|Внешность Эйса в шоу. Прочее * Though not considered canon, a scene of Ace ditching Buggy can be seen at the end of Ace's ending for the game One Piece: Grand Battle 3. After entering a bar and feasting on food, Ace (currently asleep) wakes up and realizes he has forgotten something and runs out of the bar - leaving Buggy with the 380,000 bill. * Ace's surname may be a reference to the real life pirate Bartholomew Portugues. However, this is unconfirmed by Oda. * Ace has been the center of several myths within the fandom. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Ace ranked as the fifth most popular character in One Piece making him the most popular of the Whitebeard Pirates and the second most popular D. carrier, Luffy being the first. Also the most popular "non-Strawhat" character in the series. * Travis Willingham, who voices Ace in the Funimation dub of One Piece, is also well-known for his voicing of Colonel Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, who is, coincidentally, the "Flame Alchemist", as well as playing the "Human Torch" in the children's Television show "Marvel Superhero Squad". * Ace shares the same birthday with series creator Eiichiro Oda (January 1). * Had Ace been a girl, she would have been named "Anne". Incidentally "Anne" was the name of the girl who Luffy helped from Romance Dawn V.2. Anne is also the first name of real world pirate Anne Bonney. * Ace, being Captain of the Spade Pirates, is a pun on the "Ace of Spades". Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Portgas D. Ace de:Portgas D. Ace en:Portgas D. Ace es:Portgas D. Ace fr:Portgas D. Ace it:Portuguese D. Ace zh:火拳艾斯 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Белоуса Категория:Пользователи Королевского Хаки Категория:Пользователи Логии Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства Категория:Бойцы, использующие древковое оружие Категория:Семья Гол Категория:Семья Дадан Категория:Воля Д. Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Персонажи Саут Блю Категория:Персонажи острова Драм Категория:Умершие персонажи Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы